


Pagitan

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fun, M/M, Office, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: ; o kung ano ang nangyayari sa officemates!exo, lalo na sa kapatid ng boss na si Jongin at sa kasama sa trabahong si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	1. ISA

**Author's Note:**

> di ko alam yung ginagawa ko, HAHAHSAH. gusto ko lang masubukan kung kaya ko pang magsulat. 
> 
> pansensya na agad pag hindi nyo trip yung lumabas sa utak ko, lolol. walang pre-read to tol HHAHAHAH
> 
> will try to update it as much as possible, cannot promise an everyday update pero gusto ko T__T
> 
> comments and kudos are loved <3 pati na rin violent reax, chz.

"Thir Jun, pakith."

"Sorry— what?"

Masamang tinignan ng lasing na lasing na si Kyungsoo ang katabi. Nag-pout na rin siya for good measure tsaka naghalukipkip.

Si Jongin naman na walang tama, litong lito. Tinawag kasi siyang Jun ng katabi.

"Thabi ko," diin ni Kyungsoo habang nilalapit ang mukha kay Jongin, "Thir Jun, pakith."

Mula sa kinauupuan niya amoy na amoy ni Jongin yung alak sa hininga ni Kyungsoo. Kitang kita niya rin yung pag-nguso ng kausap pati na yung pagpikit ng mata. Akala ata ikikiss siya. Nang walang maramdaman after 0.1 seconds, bumalik sa pag-pout si Kyungsoo saka medyo nilakas yung boses.

"Thir Jun naman eh! Parang tanga, akala mo 'di ko nakith dati. Sige na! Kith mo na 'ko!"

Ngumuso nanaman si Kyungsoo sa hangin. Sa puntong to kalahating natatawa, kalahating bwisit na si Jongin sa nangyayari. Nanlaki yung mata niya nang maisip ulit kung ano yung sinabi ng katabi.

"Teka... are you saying kuya Jun kissed you dati?"

Dumilat si Kyungsoo, bilog na bilog ang mata, nakakunot ang noo, pulang-pula ang pisngi.

"THIR JUN NAMAN EH!" Sigaw niya habang nagp-pout.

"Shh!" Saway ni Jongin. Pinagtinginan na kasi sila nung mga nasa kabilang table. "Did...did Junmyeon kiss you? Dati?"

"May amnethia ka thir? Luh, ok ka lang ba? Kith mo na kathi ako daliiiiiii."

Saktong kakabalik lang ni Junmyeon galing sa labas, sumama sa mga nag-yosi.

Nakakita ng pagkakataon si Jongin na matakasan si Kyungsoo.

"Ju—"

Hindi man lang niya natawag ng maayos ang kapatid kasi biglang sumunggab ng halik si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Akala kasi yata hahalikan na siya. Peck lang naman, pero still.

Buti na lang walang nakakita. Kahit si Jun, kasi sakto namang talikod niya sa dalawa nang gawin ni Kyungsoo yun.

Napahawak sa labi niya si Kyungsoo, sabay sabing "Ay, therep" bago tuluyang ibaba ang ulo sa table.

Saka naman pumasok ang mga tropa slash ka-opisina nila. Dirediretso si Junmyeon sa counter ng bar, habang yung iba isa-isang nagsipasok.

Pagkakita pa lang kay Kyungsoo, tumakbo agad papalapit si Baekhyun. "Nako, Sir Jongin. Pasensya na iniwan namin sa'yo 'tong si Kyung. Napasarap lang yosi sa labas." Agad na sabi ng naka-puting hoodie at skinny jeans na tropa nila habang itinatayo ang kaibigan na dahil sa kalasingan e hindi na maiangat ang ulo. Umalalay naman agad sa kabila si Jongdae, hinawakan agad ang bewang ni Kyungsoo para maiangkla siya ng maayos.

"A-ayos lang...?"

"Sure ka Ji?" Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae, may nakakalokong ngiti. Tinignan ang kaibigang inaalalayan na nakangiti rin, pero tulog. "Itong si Kyungsoo pag nakainom kung ano-anong trip, eh."

"Onga, Sir Jongin." Dagdag ni Baekhyun habang inaalalayan si Kyungsoo at sumusubok magbook ng Grab. "Hindi kaya 'to nawawalan ng kagaguhan pag lasing. Alam mo ba minsan nakapag-uwi ako ng sizzling plate dahil sa kanya? Di na ko nakabalik dun sa bar na yun."

May tumapik sa likod ni Jongin tapos nagsalita. "I'm sure Jongin handled him fine. Sanay 'tong mag-alaga ng lasing eh." Sabi ni Junmyeon habang paupo sa tabi ni Jongin kung saan kaninang nakaupo si Kyungsoo.

Umiling lang si Baekhyun. "Napaka-imposibleng walang ginawang kalokohan 'to, pero sige Sir. Sabi mo eh."

Tumawa lang si Jongin.

"HOY! CHANYEOL! 'Ngina mo alagaan mo naman 'tong bespren mo oh!" Biglang sigaw ni Baekhyun sa isang matangkad na lalaking nakatambay lang sa dulo ng table nila, umiinom mag-isa. Nakatalukbong ang hood kaya hindi kita ang mukha niya. "Umiiyak ka nanaman ba dyan?"

"Gago!" Sumagot ang kausap tapos tumayo. Habang nililipat ang pag-alalay, sumagot pa: "Kahit kailan, pakyu ka talaga."

"Pakyu ka din." Mabilis na sabi ni Baekhyun saka may kinalikot ulit sa cellphone niya. Maya-maya, andyan na daw yung Grab. Sasabay na rin siya pauwi. Sabay na rin daw si Chanyeol, na nabatukan pa kasi iisang unit lang naman pala silang apat ni Jongdae.

"Mauna na kami, mga sir." Paalam ni Baekhyun sa boss saka naglakad palayo para kitain ang driver sa baba.

"Ingat kayo. Text kayo pag nakauwi na kayo, ha?" Paalala ni Junmyeon.

Tumawa si Jongdae tapos in-adjust ang hawak sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. "Kung 'di lang kita kilala, iisipin kong pa-fall ka."

Kumaway na lang si Chanyeol sa mga boss tapos sinundan na rin si Baekhyun, kasama si Jongdae na todo alalay kay Kyungsoo.

Naiwan si Jongin at Junmyeon sa table nila habang hinihintay ang kapatid na susundo sa kanila.

"Kuya." Tawag ni Jongin matapos ang ilang minuto.

Tumingin lang sa kanya ang kapatid.

"Uh, did you kiss Kyungsoo?"

"What the fuck??"

"He said it!" Sabay taas ng kamay. "Don't get all angry on me!"

Kitang kita yung confusion sa mukha ni Junmyeon. "He said what?"

"To quote, 'Thir Jun, pakith'." Pag-gaya ni Jongin.

Nawala yung inis sa mukha ni Junmyeon tapos natawa na lang. "The fuck did that guy drink? Totoo nga ata yung sinabi nila na loko si Kyungsoo 'pag lasing."

"Tangina." Sabi ni Jongin habang nags-scroll sa phone niya. "Natakot ako d'on ng konti ha."

"Did you really think na I would do that to him?"

Tinignan lang siya ni Jongin.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking. It's loud."

"You channeling Sherlock there?"

Nag-vibrate ang phone ni Junmyeon at agad silang tumayo pareho, tapos bumaba na rin para kitain yung kapatid nilang susundo sa kanila.

\-----------------

Tawang-tawa si Baekhyun nang makita si Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, at Jongdae, in that order, na pababa sa hagdan. Hindi kasi pantay-pantay yung height nila kaya hirap na hirap silang makababa.

"Tangina wala nga palang elevator dito." Naiinis na sabi ni Chanyeol. "'Bat ba kasi dito trip mag-inom nila Sir?"

"Secluded kasi." Sagot naman ni Jongdae habang paisa-isang hakbang ang gawa pababa.

Nakangisi si Baekhyun nang tawgin sila. "Hoy, babagal nyo."

"Taragis ka, ikaw magbuhat dito." Natatawang balik naman ni Jongdae.

"Sakit na ng likod ko, gago." Banat naman ni Chanyeol. "Tap out na puta."

Hindi pa sana sila pagbubuksan ng pinto ni Baekhyun kaya lang naawa na lang din siya kasi hindi naman madaling buhatin si Kyungsoo. Alam na alam niya yun through years of experience.

May mahinang untog, tapos nakasakay na lahat ng dapat makasakay. Pagkasarang pagkasara ng pinto lumarga na sila.

"Aray tangina, bat kasi ang liliit nyo?" Reklamo ni Chanyeol habang nagt-type sa cellphone niya.

"Hindi kami maliit, ikaw lang 'tong ubod ng tangkad. Kapre ka kasi." Balik naman ni Baekhyun.

"Salamat, undin."

"Tangina mo din."

Sa lakas ng tawa ni Chanyeol naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo. "Ang ingay naman tangina may natutulog eh."

"Sleeping beauty, ano gawa mo?" Mapanginis ang tono ni Jongdae. "'Bat ka ba gan'to pag lasing?"

"Hm." Pumikit na ulit si Kyungsoo, tapos ilang minuto lang humihilik na ng mahina. Natawa na lang silang tatlo tapos nanahimik na.

Sakto lang ang lapit ng tinutuluyan nila sa bar na napili ng mga boss kaya agad silang nakarating (tsaka anong oras na rin yun kaya wala nang masyadong sasakyan). Naka-piggy back na si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol pagkatapos magbayad ni Baekhyun. Akyat sa pad, tamang higa lang sa kasama, tapos nagkanya-kanya na rin silang ayos ng sarili para makatulog kahit ilang oras lang.

May pasok pa kasi sila bukas.

\------------------

May itim na Fortuner na tumigil sa harap ng bar, sakto pagkababa ng magkapatid.

"Finally," sabi ni Jongin pagsakay sa likod, "akala namin matatagalan ka pa kuya."

"Sana 'thank you' yung unang sinasabi nyo, 'di 'ba?" Inis na sabi ng kuya nilang si Minseok. Kaya talaga kasi nila napili yung bar na yun dahil sa malapit lang sa trabaho ng kapatid na susundo sa kanila. "Kayo na nga 'tong user kayo pa galit."

Natawa na lang si Junmyeon na nasa tabi na ni Minseok. "Sorry na kuya. 'Wag kang mag-alala, nabawian ka na ni Kyungsoo kanina pa."

May "Kuya Jun!" pang angal si Jongin nang lumarga sila pero dahil si Minseok ang nagd-drive at kuya niya din naman 'to, wala na siyang nagawa nang ipakwento ni Minseok kung anong nangyari.

"Sigurado kang hindi ka lasing? Sure kang si Kyungsoo yun?" Panay ang tingin sa rear-view mirror ni Minseok, ngiting-ngiti kasama ni Junmyeon. Si Jongin na bwisit, sa labas lang nakatingin.

"I'm pretty sure, kuya. Hindi naman kami naglalasing ni Kuya Jun pag company shit. Ngayon ko lang nakitang ganun si Kyungsoo."

"Wow big word, 'company shit'. Nakakailang inom na ba kayo sa labas?" Tanong ni Minseok. "Tsaka that's kuya Kyungsoo for you."

Napaisip si Jongin sandali. "I think five? Siya naman may sabing huwag na siyang i-kuya, eh."

"Nah," kontra ni Junmyeon. "You've been to five. More than ten since you started, I think."

Lumiko si Minseok papasok sa subdivision nila. "Was Kyungsoo always like that, Jun?"

"You mean kissing people? Nah. He'd take home glasses and plates pag lasing, though." Sagot naman ni Junmyeon.

Huminga ng malalim si Minseok. "Nini. You know I'm kinda HR, right? If ever you felt uncomfortable to the point where you don't want to work with him —"

"Kuya, stop. It's fine. I'm not uncomfortable or anything." Mabilis na sabi ni Jongin habang humihikab. "I have been in far more awkward situations throughout my life; this isn't nearly one of them. I'm sure this'll be a breeze."

"Well, okay then. Just saying."

Nagpark na ng sasakyan si Minseok nang may maisipang itanong si Jongin.

"Wait. What do you mean kinda HR? Didn't you guys hire someone for that?"

"Yeah, Yixing." Sabi naman ni Junmyeon. "Pero, well. Tropa siya ni Kuya. Malakas ata sa kanya, or something."

Pumikit si Minseok tapos humikab. "I literally graduated with an BsBA major in HR, Jongin."

"Oh, right. That."

Natawa na lang ang magkakapatid tapos pumasok na sa bahay.

"'Nga pala, kumusta si Jongdae?" Tanong ni Minseok bago pumasok sa kwarto niya.

"He's fine, kuya." Sagot naman ni Jongin. "G'night." Sabay pasok sa kwarto.

Nagkatitigan si Minseok at Junmyeon.

Unang nagsalita si Junmyeon. "Ayos lang naman, Kuya. He's sharing a condo with Baekhyun and other people. Oh, with Kyungsoo, too."

"Jun..."

"I'll take care of him. I promise." Tumango si Junmyeon saka nag-goodnight sa kapatid.

Sabay na silang pumasok sa kanya-kanyang kwarto at nakatulog.


	2. DALAWA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a typical morning for the gang.

"Putangina aray!"

Bungad kay Kyungsoo yung mura galing sa bibig ni Baekhyun mula sa kusina ng condo na pinaghahatian niya pati ng tatlo niya pang kaibigan. Napabangon tuloy si Kyungsoo para tignan ang ginagawa ng kasama.

"Ano? Anyare sa 'yo?"

Paglabas niya, tumambad si Baekhyun na sobrang layo sa stove, hawak ng mahigpit yung fish spatula. "Tumalsik yung mantika. Natakot ako."

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo yung niluluto tapos tumawa.

"Gago ka, pa'no ka nakatagal sa mundo nang hindi nakakapagluto ng sunny side-up? Akin na nga 'yan."

Inabot naman ni Baekhyun yung hawak niya tapos naglabas na lang ng plato at nagtimpla ng kape.

Tahimik lang muna sila ng ilang minuto tapos nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun habang niluluto ni Kyungsoo yung huling itlog. Naglabas na lang din si Baekhyun ng spam at naghiwa ng ilang piraso para lutuin din ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang ganda talaga ng kamay mo." Papuri ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin. "Parang 'di marunong maglinis."

"Shuta ka ginawa mo pa 'kong batugan." Natawa sila pareho. "Anyare pala sa 'yo kagabi? Hindi ka na nalalasing ng ganun, ha."

Yung pagka-banggit pa lang ni Baekhyun ng salitang 'kagabi' namula na si Kyungsoo sa hiya. "'Di ko din alam, pramis. Pagod na rin, siguro? Grabe yung trabaho natin kahapon eh. Sarap uminom pero nahaluan ng pagod talaga."

"Sure ka dyan, ha. Kung may pinagdadaanan ka, 'lam mo na."

"'Lam ko yan. May naiuwi ba kayong something, may nasabi ba 'ko...?"

Umiling si Baekhyun tapos naghain na para mag-agahan sila. "Wala naman akong narinig buong gabi... pero iniwan ka namin sandali kay Sir Jongin kasi nag-yosi kami sa labas. Ewan ko lang baka may nasabi ka sa kanya."

"Ge, tanungin ko na lang siya. Bakit mo nga pala siya tinatawag na sir? Hindi mo naman siya boss."

"Ewan. Siguro kasi kapatid siya ng mga boss natin? 'Di ko din alam."

"Pareho lang naman tayo ng trabaho doon... sana ako din tinatawag mong boss."

"'Yoko nga. 'Pag naging boss kita, quit na 'ko."

Natawa sila pareho. Saktong natapos ni Kyungsoo yung niluluto nang magising si Chanyeol galing sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

"Pakaingay." Sabay kuha ng tasa, nilagyan ng asukal at creamer at tubig, saka ininom. Tapos binuga.

Masama ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. "Puta wala pa palang kape 'to."

"Aba, alalay mo 'ko? Ako pa maglalagay ng kape mo?"

Pero inabutan din naman siya ng ibang tasa na may timpla nang kape.

"Alam nyo kayong dalawa, malaman-laman ko na lang kayo na pala. Galawan nyo parang yung lolo't lola ko." Comment ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

Uminom muna si Chanyeol sa kape niya bago nagsalita. "Alam mo, Kyungsoo, mangilabot ka naman, pwede ba?"

"Dugyot dugyot neto, tapos sa 'kin nyo isi-ship? Gago 'wag na no." Banat naman ni Baekhyun. "Baka kayo talaga, Soo."

Bago pa man makasagot si Kyungsoo, lumabas na si Chen galing sa kwarto nila ni Baekhyun. "Gmorning" lang ang bati niya bago dumiretso sa banyo.

Tahimik kumain yung tatlo, tapos sumabay na rin si Jongdae pagkatapos maligo.

"Pst, Soo." Tawag ni Jongdae na naghuhugas ng pinagkainan.

"Problema mo?"

"Wow taena ang sungit naman po."

"Eh kasi nanonood ako ng TikTok eh. Ano ba yun?"

"Natatandaan mo ba kung anong kagagahan ginawa mo kagabi?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Hindi, pero sabi ni Baekhyun tanungin ko na lang daw si Jongin pagpasok."

"Hm. Okay, sige. Natakot kami slight, baka may nangyari sa inyo."

"Pota ano, quickie? Siguro maaalala naman ng katawan ko yun diba?"

"Ay. Basta wala akong sinabi na ganyan ha."

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. "Onga no."

Natawa naman si Jongdae.

"Yie inimagine niya. Maaga pa para sa ganyan, Soo. Maligo ka muna, dugyot."

Tahimik na tumayo si Kyungsoo pero hindi para maligo pero para batukan si Jongdae ng malakas.

Rinig yung pagtama, napalabas si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya.

"Hoy ano yun?"

Hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo, pumasok na lang sa banyo dahil kakalabas lang din ni Baekhyun habang si Jongdae, hawak lang yung ulo.

\----------------------------------

"Good morning, team." Bati ni Junmyeon na may hawak na mug ng Starbucks. Diretso siya sa sariling opisina para magsimulang magtrabaho.

May dalawang "good morning, sir" na bumati pabalik.

"Hula ko bagong bili nanaman yung mug na yun." Bulong ni Jongdae sa katabing si Luhan, secretary ni Junmyeon.

"Grabe ka naman, linggo-linggo ba bumibili si Sir ng mug?" Balik ni Luhan.

"Parang. Ewan ko. Ba't pala wala ka kahapon sa inuman? Ikaw pa naman inasahan naming mag-alaga kay Soo."

Umiling si Luhan. "'Di pwede eh. Nag dog-sit ako."

"Ay dog sitter ka rin pala?"

"Para lang sa friends ko. Tsaka ayokong mag-alaga ng lasing na Kyungsoo, shet. Sakit sa ulo."

Tumango si Jongdae tapos tinignan yung kanina pang nagb-boot na computer niya na sa wakas natapos na rin mag-update.

Bumukas ang pinto ng opisina sabay pasok ng isang Baekhyun na naka-sunglasses.

"Ay fashyon si kuya. U slayin', bhie!" Palakpak ni Luhan habang nangaasar.

"Tanga, 'di ko napansin kanina. Kaya pala parang kumakati." Tinanggal niya yung salamin pagkaupo sa tapat ni Jongdae, napangiwi ang dalawang kausap.

Parang nagpantal kasi yung eyelid ni Baekhyun.

"Ang kati-kati niya putangina. Kung hindi lang rush yung design na ginagawa ko, hindi ako papasok."

Napakunot ng noo si Luhan. "'Di ba nasa iisang bahay lang kayo? 'Bat di na lang kayo sabay-sabay pumasok?"

"Sabay-sabay naman kami. Si Chanyeol nagd-drive. Kaya lang, ako lang yung diretso pasok. Si Chanyeol bumibili ng snacks tsaka kape kasama si Soo."

"Ah, kaya pala laging may dalang pagkain si Soo?"

"Mhm. Ikaw bhie ano gawa mo?" Tanong naman ni Luhan kay Baekhyun.

"Luh, tinawag mo ba akong bhie?"

Natawa yung dalawa. "Dali na ano nang ginagawa mo?" Tanong ulit ni Luhan.

"Tambay lang dyan sa baba. Minsan ML o kaya yosi. Pag sweldo, Starbucks."

Nag-bukas na rin ng computer niya si Baekhyun. Sakto yung untog pagkabukas ng CPU sa pasok ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, may kanya-kanyang bag ng chichirya.

"Baekhyun ang aga naman maging tanga." Bati ni Chanyeol habang papunta sa spot niya sa tabi ng inasar. Nabatukan tuloy siya.

Natahimik lahat for a few minutes habang nagbubukas ng mga kailangang buksan at, sa kaso ni Luhan, nagc-check ng e-mails.

"Ba antahimik nyo, ha." Bati ng HR nilang si Yixing habang papasok ng office nila. "Wala pang nag-aaway?"

"Wala pa, Xing. Tahimik pa buhay mo ngayon." Natatawang sabi ni Luhan.

"Ege. Keep it up kids. 'Pag kelangan nyo ng kausap na hindi nananapak andito lang ako." Sabay pasok sa kwarto sa tabi ni Junmyeon.

Puro click lang ng mouse ang maririnig ulit ng ilang minuto bago mag alas-9.

"'Morning." Bati ng hingal na hingal na si Jongin. "Sira yung elevator?"

Umiling lahat.

"Nah, gumagana yan kanina. Sira nanaman ba, sir?" Usisa ni Baekhyun.

Tango lang ang naisagot ni Jongin na halatang tumakbo paakyat.

"Uminom ka munang tubig." Sabay abot ni Kyungsoo ng sarili niyang tumbler sa katrabaho. "'Di naman ako LC, keri na yan."

"Anong LC?" Tanong naman ni Luhan.

"Laway conscious."

Medyo matagal na tinitigan ni Jongin yung inabot na tumbler, tapos nag-shrug at uminom na lang din dahil sa uhaw.

"Damn, ang malas ko talaga today." Tinanggal ni Jongin yung unang dalawang butones ng polo niya at tumapat sa aircon.

Tapos naramdaman niya na lang na may binato sa likod niya.

"Next time, bring a spare. Magpalit ka, Ji." Sabi ni Junmyeon na nakangisi.

"Thanks."

Habang nagpapalit si Jongin sa CR, lumapit si Junmyeon kay Baekhyun.

"Why do you keep calling Jongin sir? You're more senior than him."

Umiling si Baekhyun. "Dunno, Sir. I'll try to curb it."

Saktong balik naman ni Jongin sa opisina, umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na ring buksan ang computer niya.

Tumango si Junmyeon tapos tinawag ang atensyon ng buong team niya.

"Good morning, everyone. Today ang first day ng new hire natin. He'll be in charge of our IT as well as maintaining the website. If needed he is also skilled to be a graphic designer kaya Baekhyun and Jongdae please guide him well."

May kumatok sa pinto. Pinagbuksan siya ni Junmyeon at ang unang bati sa kanya ay ang mura galing sa bibig ni Luhan.

"Tangina, ikaw?"

\-----------------------------

"Jongin? Pwedeng magtanong?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nasa pantry. Silang dalawa lang kasi ang nandon, si Kyungsoo para mag-init ng noodles sa microwave at si Jongin para kunin ang malamig niyang smoothie.

"Yes, what is it?" Sagot naman ni Jongin.

"Kagabi 'di 'ba ikaw lang yung kasama ko? Did I do anything that was weird?"

Natigil si Jongin ng isang segundo bago ibalik ang composure at umiling. "Nah, nothing weird. I mean," napa buntong hininga siya, "you did land a peck on my lips but—"

"HA ANO TANGINA?"

Lumaki ang mata ni Jongin sa kausap.

"You... kissed me?"

Nag-beep na yung microwave pero parang tuod na nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa tapat nito, nakatitig lang sa kawalan.

"Hello? Kyungsoo? It's fine, it's totally fine—"

Nag-blink ng mabilis si Kyungsoo tapos tumingin agad kay Jongin. "You sure about that?"

Tumango si Jongin.

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo yung balikat ni Jongin . "Could you like...keep this a secret from everybody?"

"I mean... sure, pero Kuya Jun and Kuya Min knows. They're my brothers, I hope you understand."

"Yeah, sure. I mean WHAT? They know?"

"You kind of said something that was sus, kaya nagtanong ako kay kuya Jun."

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "What do you mean, sus?"

"You repeatedly called kuya's name to ask for a kiss."

Normal na malaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo, pero nanlaki pa ito lalo nang marinig ang sinabi ng kausap.

"What..."

"Sabi mo, and I quote, 'Sir Jun, pakiss.' So naturally I asked kuya." Nag-squint ng mata si Jongin. "Wait, do you like kuya Jun?"

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo pero namula ang pisngi nito. Tumawa naman si Jongin.

"Don't worry wala akong pagsasabihan."

Tinignan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin tapos kinuha na rin yung noodles nito mula sa microwave.

"Wala ka naman talagang dapat sabihin."

"Sabi ko nga."

Natawa sila pareho, ramdam na gumaan na agad ang lahat sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Balik sa dati.

Maya-maya may pumasok rin sa pantry, pulang-pula. Si Luhan.

"Fuck shit tanginang buhay 'to." Bulong niya sa sarili habang nagpapainit ng 7/11 na sandwich, parang hindi napapansin si Kyungsoo at Jongin.

"Uh, Lu?" Mahinang tawag ni Kyungsoo. Mga tatlong beses din siyang nagtawag hanggang sa mapansin sila.

"Are you okay? 'Bat parang galit na galit ka?" Tanong ni Jongin nang mapansin na sila.

"Eh kasi...yung new hire, eh."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"He's...someone."

"Sure, he is. Pero what's with the attitude against him?"

Umiling lang si Luhan, kinuha ang sandwich, at naglakad pabalik ng opisina nila.

"Huh. Weird." Reaksyon ni Jongin.

"Oo nga, eh. Baka may past sila?"

"I don't think so? I know the new hire, wala naman siyang nakwentong anyone na Luhan sa'kin."

"Ang weird talaga ng reaksyon ni Lu."

Nag-shrug na lang si Jongin. Tahimik ulit silang dalawa doon hanggang sa matapos kumain (at, sa kaso ni Jongin, panoorin si Kyungsoo na kumain).

"Arat?" Aya ni Kyungsoo. Tumango naman si Jongin tapos may naisip.

"Gusto mo ilakad kita kay kuya?" Alok ni Jongin. Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo hindi na siya nakasagot.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nag-wink sabay alis ang kausap, habang yung isa umiiling-iling.

"Tamang hinala ka, Jongin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano kayang nangyari kay new hire at Lu? Abang abang.
> 
> 'Pag may hindi kayo magets, comment lang kayo, ha? Tsaka kudos na rin pala, hehe.


End file.
